Proxy server provides a forwarding function in the Internet, and is located between a client device and a Web server. A browser sends a webpage request to the proxy server, and then the proxy server forwards the webpage request to the Web server, obtains webpage data and returns the webpage data to the browser. Through configuring the proxy server, a webpage filtering function may be implemented. That is, the proxy server can filter out needless webpage information, so that the needless webpage information is not returned to the browser. The proxy server may also enhance the security protection of webpage view. That is, the proxy server can intercept or eliminate insecure webpage information, and then returns secure webpage data to the browser.
However, if an IP address of the proxy server changes or an access speed of the proxy server is too slow, the browser cannot be connected to the proxy server or the access speed is too slow, and thus the proxy server cannot return the webpage data to the browser in time. In this way, the browser cannot access the webpage or the access speed is too slow, thereby influencing a user on Internet access.